


Minizilla

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: It's Hajime's turn to pick what they dress up as and Tooru doesn't disappoint by adding his own, surprised touch to his costume.





	Minizilla

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

The best he could do was a mini-cape. It was a little cartoonish and the hood had to be up to see what the cape was of, but it wasn’t a onesie as his husband instructed not to get and something he could easily wear without feeling confined.

It was perfect and Hajime was more than a little surprised that Tooru thought so too.

He had watched his husband gingerly reach for the soft material, pinching it between his fingers with a small smile pulled across his lips.

“This will do just fine.” He had told Hajime then, which was also surprising considering he hadn’t expected Tooru to agree so easily into wearing a Godzilla cape of all things.

It may have been his year for picking costumes, but his omega usually had more input than this—did being pregnant with their first pup make Tooru suddenly accommodating? 

It’s an question Hajime never figures out, even up to the day the two of them plan to dress up and sit outside to hand the children of their neighborhood the candy bars Tooru’s been stockpiling. He’s already dressed in his onesie—just because Tooru didn’t want to wear one, doesn’t mean he was going to let this opportunity go to waste—waiting for his husband to come out of the bathroom.

It’s more out of concern than impatience when he knocks his knuckles against the door after a few minutes have passed, “Everything okay in there?”

There’s the sound of something clattering on the other side, but Tooru’s soft laughter keeps him from charging in.

“Everything’s just peachy in here Hajime.” Is what Tooru tells him, but the alpha has a few qualms about that.

“Do you need any help…?” He offers.

“In here? No, but if you could go set up our chairs and put all the candy in that cute bag I set out, that would be a great help. I’ll only be a few more minutes in here.”

The alpha’s brows raise despite Tooru not being able to see him, but he still backs up and leaves the room to do as he is asked, wondering idly if his husband could possibly doing his makeup for the occasion.

Now that would be cute.

He heads to their tiny storage closet where they kept most of their miscellaneous things, pulls out their two and only beach chairs and heads to the front door to go outside and set them up carefully on their decorated porch, adding a pillow to Tooru’s seat as an afterthought. A look up greets him with their little old neighbor Inoue-san waving at him, appropriately dressed in her candy corn witch costume as she was probably the sweetest woman you’d ever meet.

Just as he’s going back in for the candy bag, the front door opens in front of him, revealing his husband in his little cape, one of Hajime’s Godzilla t-shirts beneath that, and, even more adorably, the pair of clawed slippers Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gifted him for Christmas two years ago, ones that he frequented around the home as his house slippers. Tooru’s face isn’t painted as he’d assumed it’d be, but having him like this was a plenty cute enough and there’s no stopping the quick peck he leans down to give him.

“Such a darling couple~!” Is cooed from behind him and he doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is.

Long past are the days when Hajime would get embarrassed by being caught kissing Tooru; Hanamaki and Matsukawa realize this too as they both let out dramatic sighs in him turning around to greet them, no dust of pink to be seen.

“Remember when he used to sputter and try not to act like he hadn’t been sucking face with our captain.” Hanamaki laments sadly with Matsukawa nodding along almost sorrowfully with him.

“That’s probably because making out wasn’t all that we were doin—mmph!” Hajime’s quick to cover his husband’s oversharing mouth, giving all three of them a look.

“There are about to be _children_ coming here,” he wheezes out, checking around quickly to make sure nobody heard them “can we all act like responsible adults for _once_ in our lives?”

The fact that he doesn’t get an answer back from a single one of them is sigh inducing.

“Just stay on your best behavior.” Is all the warning he gives and he probably shouldn’t trust any of their agreeing smiles.

“Your makeup is really well done,” Tooru tells them, changing the subject, “did you go with zombies because of that American show you’ve been watching lately?”

Hanamaki smiles, “Well that and,” he makes a gesture to his swollen stomach, “having this little bugger doesn’t give me a lot of options to be creative.”

“Tell me about it,” Tooru rubs over his own stomach, “though, I think Hajime really outdid himself this year.”

“Way better than the year he tried to make you go as peanut butter and jelly, yeah?”

“Hey!” He quickly tries to defend, “You said get couple costumes…what goes together better than that…”

A hand reaches to clap his shoulder, Matsukawa giving him a grin, “I thought it was a good idea, dude.”

Hajime really tries to discern if he’s being serious or not.

They chatter for a bit more, Hajime helping Matsukawa set up his and Hanamaki’s chairs they had brought with them while the two omegas babble over some pregnancy related thing that completely goes over the alphas heads. Tooru also doesn’t let any of them sit down as they’ve finished adjusting, pulling Matsukawa and Hanamaki together so he could snap a picture.

Hajime isn’t sure how, but Hanamaki ends up fishing Tooru’s phone from him after their picture and getting both of them to stand against the wall they had just been leaning over to take one of their own.

He throws a comfortable arm around his husband’s waist, smiling slightly when the zombified-omega holds up the phone camera.

“Wait!” Tooru shrieks suddenly, making the three of them stare at him vary expressions of confusion.  

Hajime watches with brows knit as Tooru reaches to pull up the hem of his shirt; it makes a lot more sense why though when he reveals what was hiding beneath there.

“Oh my god, that’s too freakin’ cute. You’re so extra, Tooru.” Hanamaki teases from afar, holding the camera again.

Hajime can’t seem to pull his eyes away though from what he registers as painted artwork on his husband’s stomach.

An egg; Tooru had painted a polka dotted egg on his sizeable bump, obviously trying to include their growing pup in tonight’s festivities.

Now this was _extremely_ cute.

“I know you’re over there thinking what an adorable omega you married Hajime, but I’m going to need you to look at the camera within the next century.”

Hajime jolts, this time not being able to stop the tint of his cheeks, and his friends say nothing other than sharing a look and giving him matching smiles, Hanamaki snapping the picture when they were finally adjusted again.

Just before Tooru goes to pull away, Hajime reaches to give another kiss—this time to his cheek—holding his hand when Tooru moved to pull his shirt back down.

“Leave it like this?” He asks and enjoys the smile he’s rewarded with.

“Sure, Daddyzilla.” Hajime grins at the nickname.

Their night is spent just like that, sitting in chairs chatting with their best friends and watching as dozens of kids came up in all kinds of costumes for candy, a surprising amount of them asking to touch Tooru’s painted belly before going back to their families.

“Minizilla sure seems to like the attention.” Tooru chirps in after a wave of what Hajime assumed was nonstop kicking, if Tooru’s ginger rub across the swell and little huff is anything to go by.

“Well,” Hajime starts, giving his husband a grin, “they are _your_ kid.”

Tooru narrows his eyes, “I’m eating your candy bar just because you said that.”

Hajime can’t help but laugh.

            

**Author's Note:**

> What makes writing IwaOi even better? Adding in MatsuHanas. ♡


End file.
